Sprague Grayden
|birthplace = Manchester, MA |family = Unnamed parents Benjamin Grayden |yearsactive = 1989-present }} Sprague Grayden is an American film and television actress best known for her roles in Jericho, 24, and the Paranormal Activity films. Biography Grayden was born in Manchester, Massachusetts, on July 21, 1980, to two schoolteachers. She had a younger brother named Benjamin, who died in 1999 after sustaining severe injuries during a fall. At the age of five, she began acting, and when she was nine years old, Grayden appeared in the film Dad, portraying a young Annie. Later, Grayden attended Manchester High School before going to Barnard College and Columbia University, from which she graduated cum laude, majoring in American studies; she also actively participated in the drama department of the colleges. Grayden later started an acting career in 2001. On Criminal Minds Grayden portrayed Meg Collins, the wife of a victim of a serial killer in the Season Five episode "Public Enemy". Filmography *The Last Ship (2018) as Elli (2 episodes) *Seven Seconds (2018) as Alison (3 episodes) *Kevin (Probably) Saves the World (2018) as Shea *Just Add Magic (2018) as Jill (7 episodes) *4 Eyes (2017) as Helen *OH BABY (2017) as Lindsay *NCIS: New Orleans (2016) as Anne Foreman *Lethal Weapon (2016) as Genie Babcock *Pretty Little Liars (2016) as Doctor Cochran *Rush Hour (2016) as Pam Sanders *Rosewood (2015-2016) as Dina Katz (2 episodes) *Code Black (2016) as Leslie Garcia *True Detective (2015) as Joyce *The Following (2014) as Carrie Cooke (8 episodes) *Low Winter Sun (2013) as Maya Callis (10 episodes) *White Collar (2012-2013) as Younger Ellen (3 episodes) *Major Crimes (2012) as Laura Elkins *Touch (2012) as First Lieutenant Laura Davis *Prime Suspect (2011) as Fionna Davey *Paranormal Activity 3 (2011) as Kristi Rey *Grey's Anatomy (2011) as Mrs. Gordon *House M.D. (2011) as Eva *Camera Obscura (2010) as Myla (short) *Law & Order: LA (2010) as Valerie Roberts *Paranormal Activity 2 (2010) as Kristi Rey *Drop Dead Diva (2010) as Faye Newland *Three Rivers (2010) as Gwen Richards *Criminal Minds - "Public Enemy" (2010) TV episode - Meg Collins *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2002-2009) as Pam Galliano/Mia Kessler (2 episodes) *24 (2009) as Olivia Taylor (14 episodes) *CSI: Miami (2009) as Tonya Rush *Wake (2009) as Marissa *Sons of Anarchy (2008) as Donna Lerner (7 episodes) *Without a Trace (2008) as Paula Reiser *The Last Lullaby (2008) as Jules *Jericho (2006-2008) as Heather Lisinski (18 episodes) *Private Practice (2007) as Susan McCullough *Weeds (2007) as Denise (3 episodes) *Mini's First Time (2006) as Kayla *CSI: NY (2006) as Jennifer Cooper *Over There (2005) as Terry Rider (12 episodes) *Six Months Later (2005) as Elisa (short) *Six Feet Under (2004-2005) as Anita Miller (12 episodes) *One Tree Hill (2005) as Darby *Joan of Arcadia (2004-2005) as Judith Montgomery (9 episodes) *Crossing Jordan (2004) as Clarissa Harrison *Sixteen to Life (2003) as Julie *John Doe (2002-2003) as Karen Kawalski (13 episodes) *Biohazardous (2001) as Laura Forman *Dad (1989) as Young Annie 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses